1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a card edge connector with an improved ejector assembled therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Card edge connector is usually assembled on a mother board and then engages with a daughter board for interconnecting between the two boards. Taiwan Pat. No. M429217 issued on May 11, 2012 with a counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 8,858,257, discloses a card edge connector including an elongated insulative housing extending along a left-to-right direction, a plurality of conductive terminals retained in the insulative housing and an ejector assembled to a side of the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a central slot recessed from the upper surface thereof and used for receiving a memory module. The ejector defines a base portion and two gripping portions extending upwardly from two sides of the base portion, two gripping portions have a accommodating slot located therebetween for receiving the memory module and a lump portion located in the accommodating slot and used for locking the memory module. However, when customers did not notice the ejector and brute force to pull the memory module, it is easy to make the ejector fallen off the card edge connector and make the lump portion of the ejector damaged.
Therefore, an improved card edge connector is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.